Sonic the hedgehog: CHROME
by The second Sonic alternative
Summary: A young girl, raised on the streets her whole life, has now met the ultimate lifeform. Because of her skills she has been alowed to join GUN, but te return of Mephiles the dark, puts more than the world in jeapordy, It involves Rachels past!


Sonic the hedgehog, the nether adventures

I know what I have done that would make me an ultimate life form. In the short amount of time I'd been living at G.U.N. I was still uncertain of were I could go. I finally agreed to work at GUN for 1,700 rings a month, and had not found a place to live or stay; and here I was…walking down to a subway alone, looking at a newspaper for a second job.

My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, An experiment by Gerald Robotnik. Even though my original memories aren't restored I remember…her… and l have been working at GUN for a very short amount of time, but I am far different than your regular soldier. I am a mobian…sort of. My original DNA was made of off the same genetic material as the mobians. I stood there in the central square's station, constantly flaming with my gloves and checking the time the train would come. It was embarrassing, standing there waiting to take a transportable sardine can, when I could easily rocket shoe of to GUN just as easily, but because of "patron safety" you can't do whatever you want in a public place. I waited there while the rain covered every stair leading to the subway. What was taking it so long! And my request was answered when the announcer ringed out of the empty station saying "_the train to downtown wrightway, Soleanna arriving now."_ It came like a stampede slightly disturbing the sleepiness of the station, making everything around me comes to a stop, in almost the exact same motion of the train. The door opened up slowly in a slow fashion and I walked inside.

Like any subway it was unclean, and a gigantic puddle lay in the open floor from an overturned janitors bucket. I never cared about being tidy, but this was almost disgusting. My body was soaked down to the bone, and I was so wet that the floor almost got worse. I felt the subway car start move and I felt for the safety latch and stood there impatiently yet again. I saw that there was no one in the car, but as it came to an unexpected stop, someone walked onboard it. I was so surprised by who it was. A mobian, obviously a she, had her hair wrapped up in the high collars of her waistcoat, and wearing a dirty, but feminine hat. Her pink hair flowed long behind her, and her eyes were obscured, but I could tell they were filled with a gentle blue. Her…"pink?" ears stuck out of two poorly cut holes in her hat. I was so surprised that there was even a mobian in this town beside myself. She seemed timid, even her presence barely made a sound. I hoped she wouldn't notice me looking at her, but she did see me, and I quickly looked away. I knew how she felt, considering how many stares I got on a daily basis, and the added fact I didn't want her to think I was some weird train pervert…

We both stood there for a whole hour, doing nothing, but I knew that there was something wrong, if you have ever been on a subway car, that strange screen they have will usually tell you, " _seven minutes away from the destination_." Of course for our technology, we have an actual screen of the conductor that comes on; but it had been a whopping ten minutes and nothing. I mustered up enough strength to ask her a simple question.

"Excuse me… but do you think it is…strange there is no conductor telling us anything…"

"…A little." It was kind of a surprise to hear her voice, it was almost cut- eh…no! But I could still tell she was my age. But her voice was sort of higher than expected. I couldn't tell she was my age by…w-well…um! Aw man…

"I'm goanna go check it out." So with that I walked up two empty cars too the part of the train the conductor was "supposed" to be. I tried to open the door but it only made a slight clicking sound, locked, I tried harder, to use my own strength and force the door open. I eventually realized that the girl had now followed me.

"I think I have to use chaos control."

"What?" I told her to take a step back, and got ready to use my true power.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" the bright green light flashed out of my hand and instantly blew down the door with a large bang. When the smoke cleared, she didn't realize she was squeezing me…

"…Oh, sorry" she quickly backed away and then asked the least likely question I thought she would ask.

"By the way… what is your name?"

"Well… my name is Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog."

" Nice to meet you, my name is Rachel, or Rachie! If you prefer."

" It's good to meet you too…Rachel." Now that the door was finally open Rachel and I took a step inside and what we saw was shocking.

There in the conductors car was a 6-foot long snake monster with the fieriest eyes I have ever seen, it skin looked like everything you would use to construct a volcano. I thought quickly and covered Rachel's mouth before she had a chance to scream. I knew this strange thing that was piloting it didn't realize anything going on behind it, if we kept quiet, we could get the first attack. I wasn't waiting for an invitation. I took my move.

"Aaaaahh!" I sprang for the monster and knocked it strait behind its head. After a couple more blows, I had it in a death grip, with it thrashing around trying to get me of.

It admitted tons of angry cries that almost hurt my ears, and one cry didn't come from the monster, but this cry came from a Rachel attacking it from the behind.

" Rachel? Stop! Your goanna get hurt!" She seemed to pay no attention and kicked its head so hard the monster went spiraling down in a mighty roar right… on top of her. I was glad the thing didn't squash her; she barely was able to hold it up. I aided her but it must have been too much for her, because right then and there she fainted.

I knew with that monster dead we could direct the train in the right direction. I wasn't about to risk my life on some runaway subway train. The train was going faster that normal speed and if we didn't hurry, we would crash into the protection rail. I reached for any backup control that wasn't broken. I pulled the manual brake, trying to slow the train too a safe 30 mph, but the attempt failed due to the fact the brake had been stiffened, I pulled as hard as I could, then I could feel It slowing down. I knew the only thing Rachel and I could do was try and abandon the train. If we didn't, there would only be a train car filled with 2 hedgehog omelets.


End file.
